Hundreds of years earlier
by Padfootnotdead
Summary: What if, when Harry died in DH he didn't wake at Kings cross? What if, instead he was reborn in the past with no memories of his future life? and what if, when the diamair heals him in season 5 it brings back those memories? WIP not sure about future pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Taken from the book**

**Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear.-**

**He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.**

Hundreds of years earlier

He woke face up, lying on a hard surface of earth, to look straight into the eyes of… well he wasn't sure what it was exactly, but hey he had probably seen weirder and when it told him he had nothing to fear, well for some reason he decided to believe it. It was only when it told him that his wounds weren't yet healed that he realised something was very wrong.

It wasn't the pain so much, after everything this was nothing, it was more of the fact that a) he was supposed to be dead, not talking to a weird glowy thing that looked like it had just walked off the set of Indiana Jones and the crystal skull b) he was pretty sure that the afterlife didn't consist of a cave and wounds and c) he was currently being swarmed with images of bar fights, swords and a lot of Apples, a LOT of apples.

Weird glowy thing, he really had to learn its name, was just standing there patiently waiting through what he now realised were memories of another life, another _medieval _life, was it even possible to remember future lives? Especially one where in this life he seemed to be all the things Harry wanted to be if he didn't have, wait, _hadn't had_ that prophecy looming over him.

Hang on, he thought as the memories started to merge, as he became both Gwaine _and _Harry, not only do I know a King Arthur, but I know the Kings manservant _Merlin_… WICKED!

Turning to Weird glowy thing, he groaned

"what just happened?"

"It seems my healing spell brought back more than just your health young Master of Death" it rasped

"Wait, what? Master of Death? But I only had two-" he was cut off

"The Elder wand had been yours since you disarmed the Malfoy Heir"

"How do you know this? Who are you?" I asked, finally becoming suspicious, "and what happened to Voldemort? Hermione? Ron?"

"You can call me Euchdag, as for your friends I do not know, that future has become clouded to me, with your coming here"

I was starting to get annoyed with everyone in my life being cryptic "What do you mean?" It seemed to be getting annoyed with me too

"I mean you coming here has changed the future, you must decide where your path will go from now" I tried to sit up, but was stopped.

"You must sleep, let your wounds heal"

And so I did.

A/N just so you know that was the Diamair after some research I found her real name was Euchdag and she was a girl… weird huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I shall now be calling Harry/Gwaine just Gwaine because I'm halfway through the story, and it's getting confusing**

**Thx.**

When next he woke it was to warning bells and footsteps coming closer. He quickly scrambled up and over to a burning torch on the wall, he later would remember his newfound knowledge of magic and curse himself, laughing at his own Gryffindor brain, and put it out, ready to attack the enemy. Wincing at the remnants of his wounds he turned to Euchag to reassure it.

"Don't worry, no one's going to harm yeh" Inwardly he grimaced, his two accents were beginning to merge in a weird way.

As the footsteps drew near, he listened carefully for the right time to strike, marvelling at the skills that had been perfected by King Arthur himself, although now that he thought about it he realised King Arthur the great was actually kind of a prat. Oh Hermione was going to FREA- oh yeah, he probably wasn't going to see her again… ever. He pushed those thoughts away. Hearing the guards coming closer he readied himself. Then he leaped forwards. With a battle cry, swinging the makeshift club…

Only for his attack to be stopped by the royal prat himself.

"Trust you not to be doing any work,"

He grinned "It's about time"

Merlin, who had been standing next to Arthur the whole time, started forwards gaping at Euchdag.

"We're friends" I called out "good friends"

Euchdag gave a slight nod and started to climb away. I had to stop myself from running after it, I had a LOT more questions in need of answers, but I didn't want to draw suspicion just yet. Arthur still hates magic and until that changes he would have to keep quiet.

We were all silent for a while until Arthur breaks it with a very confused

"What was that?"

"I'm not entirely sure" I shrugged my shoulders "but I owe it my life" _and my future _I thought, shuddering at the images of what could have been, of what could _be_.

Ah well, he would try to figure things out after he'd gotten out of here, and getting out of here would be a piece of cake.

Two warnings from Merlin and a raging dragon later, and he was seriously starting to think the universe hated him. He watched Merlin go after the dragon with little objection, after all he could take care of himself and when Arthur went after him he didn't complain much either, they were stronger together. What kind of annoyed him though, was the fact that he had been left to limp to safety.

It took him awhile, but eventually he found the other knights, they then proceeded to find one of Morgana's soldiers dragging Arthur towards them.

Percival grabbed Arthur off him, but Gwaine was confused and a little worried, where was Merlin? When asked the weird kid just shrugged, there was this glint in his eye that he did _not_ like. So Gwaine told the others he was going to go look for Merlin and that they could meet him back in Camelot. Percival nodded and gave him his sword

"Just in case" was said quietly,

Gwaine smirked "order me a flagon of ale at the rising sun when you get back" Percy looked up, confused.

"Just in case"

**A/N any ideas on how this might continue? And whether I should do a bit in someone else's P.O.V**

**Thx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about the slipping into first person at times in the last chapter, I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again.**

"Your wisdom will live long in the minds of men," the raspy voice of Euchdag came floating round the corner. Gwaine grinned

"Merlin? Wise? We must be talking about different people, mate," he teased.

"Better to be considered unwise, than a drunk apple thief." Came the definitely amused retort.

"You, my friend, are just jealous. Not everyone can be as great as I am," He smirked, draping Merlin's arms over his shoulders, Gwaine turned to Euchdag "Do you want to come with? I know a great castle that'll probably be built soon."

"No young Mast-" seeing Gwaine's scowl Euchdag cut herself off. "No young **knight **it is not my destiny to leave this place yet."

"Okay, Dokay. Whatever floats your boat, see ya then big… er…blue hen?" Merlin was looking at him weirdly now, and so was Euchdag. "Ya know what? Forget it." He waved off their confusion, muttering about stupid 21st century and faulty healing spells.

-My name is Break, Line Break - 

If Gwaine had thought that he would be able to relax, go to a tavern or twenty, tease the princess and basically just muck about waiting for next years adventure, he was very wrong, VERY VERY wrong. He contemplated this, sat at the Rising Sun with his tankard of ale, paying no attention to the mass chaos surrounding him. It had been like that since that git Uther had come back as a spirit and had started to mess with both Arthur's kingdom and Arthur's mind. Gwaine _had_ been read to charge in and sort everything out, but then the ghost had started throwing things about and that was where he drew the line, ghosts from the past were weird, he much preferred the future ones, who couldn't _touch_ anything let alone throw it at an unsuspecting and entirely innocent bystander. Who had definitely _not _been hurling abuse at the evil spirit, _honest._ Anyway, back to the getting rid of the ghost part, truthfully no lives he could remember knew how to get rid of ghosts, short of a very dramatic exorcism Harry had seen in the Privet Drive version of _A Christmas Carol_, so he had just left Merlin to it.

On the bright side, after some serious thinking, and quite a few beers, he had determined that Hogwarts would be built in the near future. After all, _everyone _knew that Merlin had been an honorary Slytherin when he went there, so it had to have been built in his lifetime. In order to change the future, he knew he had to make some connections with Hogwarts, so he had decided to send out letters to the various… erm… _lady friends_ Gwaine had made over the years, asking about Lords Griffindor and Slytherin and Ladies Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.


	4. Chapter 4

In retrospect, maybe getting drunk, starting three bar fights and passing out, hadn't been the greatest way to celebrate not having any quests or life-threatening situations happen to him, then again Bertha the tavern maid had a beautiful… _laugh. _The only downside was that he had some killer bruises and a massive headache to match.

Which was why he somehow managed to miss the arrival of the beautiful Princess Mithian, unfortunately she was off limits, according to the knights who found her, Leon has a huge crush… does anyone even say crush yet? He'd done that earlier, Merlin had covered for him to Arthur and he had said,

"You're ace bro, the Robin to my Batman, the…" he had trailed off before it could get any worse, Merlin just looked at him strangely and, to Arthur's girlish squal of "Merlin, oh Merlin" he ran off.

Anyway, back to the beautiful Princess Mithian, she had arrived, ugly maid in tow, to tell us about how her kingdom had been taken e.t.c really he hadn't paid that much attention, but long story short they, a small party of knights, Merlin, Gaius, Mithian and _Hilda_ were going to go and help.

_Hilda _was weird, like weirder than setting that snake on Dudley at the zoo had been. She just felt odd. He had decided to keep an eye on her, just in case.

- (robot voice) My. Name. Is. Line. Break. Take. Me. To. Your. Leader. -

The next day, was long and very boring. It was near night when _Hilda _nearly fainted and seemed to _really _not want a check-up. Arthur, the oblivious idiot, practically forced her to allow herself to be seen to. It was actually quite funny.

The morning after that brought a shock, Merlin had been found unconscious, down by the river, by _Hilda._ Something fishy was definitely going on, he had breathed a sigh of relief when Merlin had been proclaimed okay and his heart got even lighter when Arthur told him to stay behind. Maybe he could use some of his magic to heal him, he hadn't managed to figure out a wand yet, but while spending life on the run he had figured it might be good to learn some wandless healing spells, just in case.

So when Gaius sent him off to 'collect firewood' he snuck round the ruins where Gaius was trying his own magic, and failing, poor guy, he probably hadn't used his magic in ages and healed Merlin's wound, with a quick _cute__capitis__reparare__. _Then he had snuck off again, just in time too, as Gaius walked around the corner with his 'enchanted' water **A/N Yes I know that doesn't happen but cut me some slack here, do you know how much Gwaine actually does? Not much. Not much at all. **

After Merlin had woken up he came in with his hasty pile of firewood 'shocked' at the miraculously healed Merlin, had gone in for a hug and had been pushed aside by Merlin running off with a sword, yelling about traps. Humph, some people were just never grateful.

Using his AWESOME skill at tracking Gwaine led the way to where Arthur and his camp were. We then watched as Leon and co. were surrounded and forced into the caves they had been guarding. _Great job. _

Merlin went to look for Arthur while he stayed behind to even the numbers, with all the stress lately Gwaine was willing to accept that he did have maybe a little anger that needed venting. He grinned. _Perfect._

Although sneaking up on a man while he is peeing, may not be the most honourable of things, it certainly made him feel better, and after he had finished pretending not to see his friends blatant use of magic, poor Merlin, he really was incapable of subtlety, he was free to bash and slash his way through the rest of the guards, with a few well-placed _stupefies_ and _bombardas _anda **lot** of_ obliviates _on the knights_. _

Because of his amazing speed at picking off the enemy, he came up behind Merlin just as he was creating this wicked cool Earthquake thingy, luckily the other knights hadn't seen anything, but the words he used were weird, maybe things were different in this time, something to look into.

Anyway, by the time they had all managed to not be done in by Merlin's earthquake, yet another load of soldiers were coming after them. So they did the only logical thing… they ran.

Gwaine and the other knights somehow managed to get split up from Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Mithian and Rodor, Mithian's father, but later Gwaine was told that Percival took Rodor and Mithian one way, while Arthur and Merlin distracted them, by running another. They then managed to find themselves at a dead end where King Odin, who has a major grudge on Arthur for killing his son, battled with Arthur. Arthur won, and after some very inspirational words from Merlin, Odin was spared and Artur was brought one step closer to uniting the land.

It was afterwards, when he was trying to get to sleep that Gwaine got The Letter…

**A/N OOOooooh cliffhanger. If anyone has any idea to what the letter should be then I would be very grateful, I haven't got a clue. :-D**

**Thx.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n sorry it's been a while I've been majorly busy this past month

Thx

_Okay_, Gwaine thought as he put the letter down, mind having been blown. _This is the creepiest letter that I've ever gotten. Well maybe not the creepiest _he reflected, there had been that one letter from a crazed fan girl a few years ago. _Man that girl was scary. _He mentally shivered. He had had nightmares for weeks after.

He had been trying to get some sleep when a massive black bird flew in through his window and had landed on his head. Naturally he had done what any self-respecting, brave knight of Camelot/future Gryffindor would have done when faced with the same situation.

-_Flashback begins-_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MEEEEERLIIIIIN!"

-_Flashback ends-_

Anyway, after the Event-that-shall-not-be-named, and after Merlin had stopped laughing, Gwaine finally managed to read the letter.

_Master of Death_

_We are the Disir._

_The mouthpieces of the triple goddess._

_We give thee fair warning._

_Upon Arthur Pendragon, Judgement has been passed._

_The Old Religion demands to be honoured. _

_There is but one chance for him now._

_You must be ready when it comes._

_You must be willing to risk yourself._

_Master of Death heed this warning._

_The Maiden._

_The Mother._

_The Crone._

So yeah, creeeeepy. He decided to keep an eye out, just in case.

_-_hi! I'm a line break-

Over the next few weeks Gwaine, using his amazing powers of perception, couldn't help but notice the brush offs Merlin was getting from Arthur for Mordred, or the way Merlin took it.

He decided to draw on his Slytherin side and do some damage control, while Merlin was helping him with his armour. "Arthur and Mordred seem to be getting on, don't they?"

"Really?" Merlin said in a quite high pitched voice for a man, it was impressive actually "I hadn't noticed"

Gwaine sniggered, "Merlin's jeeeeaaaalous"

"I am not" he squawked indignantly, "why would I be jealous of that… that… droppings pile"

"mmmhmmm" Gwaine adopted a 'sista' pose and voice, "Let it aaaall out brother"

-_An hour later-_

"…and if you EVER had to even touch one of his socks..."

"You go brother, I feel your pain"

-_Another hour later-_

They ended up sat side by side on the steps, Merlin slumped into him.

"…it's just is it too much to ask for a bit of thanks every now and then? Really?..."

-_Yet_ _another hour later_-

Merlin had begun to pace.

"… You know what? I don't need him. I can do perfectly fine on my own…"

By this time Gwaine was almost asleep.

"WH...Wha? Oh uh yeah I get you, I so get you"

A/n sorry about the quality I'm kinda new to this.

To those of you who didn't really understand the whole waking up as Gwaine thing, there originally wasn't an actual idea, I was just going to claim the right of fiction, but this sort of popped into my head.

WARNING! IT WILL BE VERY LONG WINDED! WARNING!

Basically back in the Forest when Harry walked to death, he became the true master of death by uniting the hallows, they were united that way because they were split apart by people running away from death. When Harry becomes the true ruler of death he is reborn, throughout all of the time death has been around, as people close to death or near to key avatars in the time period i.e. Merlin and Arthur.

When the Daimair or the key to all knowledge healed him, it unlocked the Harry part of his brain. He only remembers his first life of becoming the Master of Death because that is now the only thing set in stone, Gwaine now has the power to change everything in the future but that, if needs be people's memories will be changed in order to make sure what happens happens.

Thx.


End file.
